Erya Uzruth
Erya Uzruth (エルヤー・ウズルス) was a worker and the leader of Tenmu. He and his slaves volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. Appearance Erya has the look of a well kept & hygienic man, giving a contemptible gaze onto others he feels are inferior. With combed back light blonde hair and a sharp focus in his eyes, he stands erect with his swordsman's training. His hair is pulled into a top knot with a ponytail flowing under the wire holding back his hair. His skin is smooth and light toned, free from scars or injuries. His attire is akin to a Samurai's but with more emphasis on speed & power over defense. He wears a white dress shirt which parts just over the stomach, with white trousers and midnight black armor plates with gold trims. His armor pieces are lightweight to allow freer motion, and as a swordsman, carries a nagamaki with a tassel at the end. Personality Being confident of his own skill and talent, Erya was very arrogant. He looked down on people weaker than him in public. Erya also believed that humans are the most superior race, and it is natural that other inferior races should obey humans. He was a depraved pervert who liked to abuse and berate women. He also tended to harbor perverted intentions for other women about cruelly abusing them. On the other hand, he was a coward who would beg his own slaves to save his life. Background From his ideology of human supremacy, people guessed that Erya came from the Slane Theocracy. He bought three elven slaves who were all magic casters, and treated them as little more than expendable pawns. Though elven slaves are quite expensive, Erya keeps all the pay to himself, and thus, can afford new slaves whenever he wants. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Erya traveled to Count Femel's residence where he met up with the other workers who he would be teaming up with. He arrogantly declared that he could deal with all the monsters himself, stating that he didn't want to become leader, and let the other worker team leaders sort out the command structure themselves.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web After the exploration of Nazarick's affiliated tombs was finished, Tenmu decided to explore the underground portion. Passing through a corridor without any monsters or traps, they eventually encountered the lizardmen whom were undergoing training at the time, and Hamsuke. Hamsuke challenged Erya to a duel to test her own progress as a warrior. Erya was humiliated, bested in combat, and killed by Hamsuke's martial arts. His corpse was then kicked by the elven slaves till they collapsed from exhaustion.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Abilities and Powers Erya Uzruth was a top-class warrior in the empire. In term of skill, he was comparable to Gazef, Brain, and Gagaran. It was confirmed that Erya was stronger than Brain when the latter was in the past tournament of the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, he was actually much weaker than Brain during the Tomb Invasion arc, since Erya was only a mythril-level swordsman and Brain was already adamantite-level. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises one's overall abilities. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases the user's overall abilities to their maximum. * Shukuchi: Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet. * Shukuchi Kai: Improved version of Shukuchi which allows the user to move freely in any direction. * Void Cutter: User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is. Main Equipment * [[God's Blade|'God's Blade':]] In the Web Novel, Erya's sword was a top-grade blade forged in a city to the South of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Relationships Elven Slaves Erya cares very little about the well-being of elves. To him, they are just dispensable tools that he can easily discard and replace if they're killed. He uses them to satisfy his lust and depravity, and when they are unable to accomplish a given task, he often used violence to remedy his disappointment However, this ultimately backfires on him as the last three elven slaves of his worker team just stood by, watching him as he was killed by Hamsuke. Even before his death, when Erya was broken and on the verge of death, all of them even went as far as to sneer at his despairing expression when he demanded, and eventually begged them to help him. After he was killed by Hamsuke's last attack, they proceeded to vent out their pent up hate and rage at him by repeatedly kicking his corpse until they passed out from exhaustion. Imina Erya holds the half-elf woman with disdain as much as she does for him. Due to his upbringing in the Slane Theocracy, he views her as second class citizen compared to main stock humans. He harbored perverted intentions for her, wishing to use her as a replacement for one of his elven slaves, often imagining her at his mercy. Hamsuke Erya stumbled onto Hamsuke while she was training with the lizardmen. Erya wondered if the beast was the master of the tomb, and how much praise he would get for defeating it. Erya grew disappointed when he learned that she was just a servant and saw her as little more than a watchdog. Erya believed that as a human and a swordsman, he would be able to defeat a "mere beast" with little to no problems. Erya grew frustrated, because as time went on, he ended up having a difficult time against her. In the end, Hamsuke ultimately killed him without much effort. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Erya was killed by Brain Unglaus, as Brain became a vampire under Shalltear Bloodfallen.Overlord First Half Chapter 56: Invaders Part 4 * As one from the Slane Theocracy, Erya would have had a baptismal name. However, rumor has it among the workers that he had forsaken it. Quotes * (To Workers): "Ay, trust me. Anyway, returning to the previous topic, I don’t mind letting someone else take leadership during this trip. As long as there are no special cases, I’ll follow the orders given. If we encounter battle, I don’t mind taking the front lines. I’ll let you guys witness my blade skills." * (To Hamsuke): "...Seems like your eyes are useless. Shall I carve them out for you?" * (To Hamsuke): "...I have no name to give to a mere beast." * (To Hamsuke): "You should save your words until the end. Unlike a mere beast, a warrior can use martial arts!" References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Erya Uzruth Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Art Users Category:Tenmu Category:Slane Theocracy Category:Baharuth Empire